1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swivel mechanism, and more specifically to 60 GHz data transmission through a mechanical swivel connection.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Completely freely movable swivel connections are difficult to transmit signals through. Continuous rotating in the same direction will eventually twist any connected wires until they break. It is possible to have one wire going through the middle of the swivel junction if it too swivels. However, if you need high bandwidth, a single connector may not be sufficient.
One solution is to limit how far a swivel can actually turn, (perhaps −/+400 degrees), which would allows more than 2 full turns, but would not allow continuous free rotation. This is implemented with multiple flexible wires through the center of the swivel. The −/+400 degrees limitation means that the wires will have a limited number of turns, and will not allow indefinite rotation in the same direction.
Another approach that actually gives the freedom of continuous rotation in the same direction is to have concentric contacts on a flat surface rotation. Each contact may support one signal on the surface of rotation. However, this method has the disadvantage of signal loss due to the varying contact as it rotates. These mechanical contacts also wear out.